Twenty Questions Sequel
by Lololova
Summary: Since a lot of you guys asked for it, here's a small three part sequel to my previous one shot "Twenty Questions" where you'll be able to read what happened after that night locked in the wine cellar. Second part will be M-rated while the third part is slightly rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Since a lot of you asked for it, here's a three part sequel to my previous story "Twenty Questions". It jumps right into the story on the day after they first met (in the first TQ). The second chapter will be rated M, while the third will only be slightly M-rated. You have been warned... lol. No, but enjoy!_

* * *

Kate Beckett woke with a smile burning her cheeks, couldn't remember the last time she woke up with such ease in her whole body. Well, _ok,_ maybe her back hurt a little bit but she figured that must've been thanks to the way she'd been seated the night before. Locked up in that damn wine cellar. _With a hot guy_. She bit her lip, trying to push down her smile again, her cheeks was hurting. Her mind kept replaying the night, adding the dream her mind had cooked up during the sleep. A dream of how she, instead of simply giving him her number, had invited him up to her apartment. That kiss on the sidewalk had most definitely sparked her imagination.

"Gosh," she sighed out, turning in her bed to put her arms over her head. She groaned into the pillow, her mind playing the way he'd touched her in her dream, how his lips had travelled... _oh, stop it._

She shot up from the bed, rubbed her face as she walked over to her bathroom. Following up on her morning routine she was soon out of there again, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a long shirt. Her phone was suddenly buzzing on her night table and she felt her heart start beating faster as she walked closer. She couldn't help but feel slight disappointment when she saw the caller I.D.

"Lanie," she answered and threw a glance to the clock on the night table. _Time's already ten?_

"Kate! Where the hell did you go last night? I looked everywhere for you when Michael asked if I wanted to get out of there," her best friend had an accusing tone and Kate sighed.

"I got locked up in the wine cellar by mistake," she started and she could practically hear her best friend drop her jaw.

"What?!"

"With a guy," Kate added biting her lip and clenching one of her eyes shut, anticipating the scream she knew would come.

After that she told her best friend the whole story, about how he'd found her in the cellar while looking for wine and how they'd gotten trapped in there until the owner had shown up. How they had played twenty questions and she actually told how she'd been ready to answer his last question, the one about her hottest sexual fantasy, when they'd been interrupted and she'd decided to head for the door instead. Kate could hear the shock through Lanie's voice and couldn't stop the blush from entering her cheeks, could feel her whole body fluster when she suddenly remembered the steamy dream she'd woken from.

"Detective Kate Beckett, letting her guard down for once and see where it gets her? A freaking date with a hot and handsome guy she met in a wine cellar!" Lanie shrieked and Kate had to pull away the phone from her ear in order to not go deaf.

"You don't even know what he looks like," she defended herself, as if she was trying to justify her actions.

"Which is _why_ you need to sneak a picture of him when he comes to take you out," her best friend reasoned and Kate groaned. "Hey! No groaning! You haven't gone out on any dates since I met you!"

"Sure I have!" Kate shot back but as she tried to think back the few years she'd known the Latina she wrinkled her nose as she came to the same conclusion. "Anyway, I should probably check in with the precinct before he calls, make sure there's no de..."

"No. Kate. Just no. You have the day off _and_ you have a date. Just call him, or wait for him to call, I don't know, but _don't_ run away." Her best friend's voice was way too determined for her liking but she knew Lanie just wanted what was best for her, and so she let it go.

"Fine," she just said, giving up.

"Promise you won't call the precinct."

Sighing she agreed, "Fine, I promise."

Apparently satisfied with her answer Lanie told her all about her evening with the mysterious Michael, painted her too vivid pictures for her liking but that was who her best friend was. Lanie had never been ashamed at sharing details with her and she sometimes wondered if it was because of her own lack of it. It had taken her a year to tell Lanie about her mother, like _really_ tell her. Of course Lanie had known her mother had been dead almost immediately when they started working together, just like her partners Esposito and Ryan, but she hadn't truly _talked_ about it until a year after Lanie's constant friendship.

Once Lanie had given her a full picture of the whole evening and a few bits of the night, _much to Kate's displeasure_ , with Michael Lanie told her she needed to go get ready for the lunch date she'd planned with her parents. They said their goodbyes and Kate drank the coffee she'd somehow managed to brew and pour during their phone call. As she felt the black beverage glide down her throat she hummed into the emptiness of her thoughts were back to him in no time, wondering if he was still asleep, wondering if he'd dreamt about her, wondering if he really would call. And if so, then _when_? She glanced at her clock. Time was eleven thirty, _the phone call had taken one and a half hour?!_ How was that even possible?! She never spoke that long, _not even_ with Lanie.

Rolling her eyes she decided to go out for a run, she needed to clear her mind, needed to stop thinking about her dream. She finished her coffee and in the meantime changed her clothes again into her workout clothes. It didn't take her more than ten minutes before she was out her door and on her way down to the street. Putting in her headphones she started the music she usually listened to when running, making sure her phone wasn't on silent before putting it into her pocket and sprinted off.

Kate had run about three quarters of her usual run when her music suddenly stopped and her ringtone went through. Slowing down she looked around the park and took a few deep, calming breaths before answering.

"Beckett."

There was a small silence and she tried to keep her breathing in control. "Kate? It's Rick, from last night," his voice flowed through the phone and she immediately felt an electricity shot down her body.

"Hey, Rick! Sorry, I thought it was dispatch," she half explained as she tried to stop breathing so hard. _This was the guy behind the reason for her run_.

"Oh! No worries, but-ah..." his voice died out and she found a tree to lean her back into. She would've run her fingers through her hair if it wasn't for the pigtail she'd pulled it back into before the run. "Did I call at a bad time?" he asked with a small discomfort in his tone and she furrowed her eyebrows. _What was he talk... oh!_

"No! No, not at all! Running, Rick, I'm running," she said with a small chuckle, feeling her breathing pick up in time with the blush forming on her cheeks.

Looking around she was praying the few people in the park wouldn't look her way, she had a feeling she was almost as red as a tomato.

"Oh," he chuckled too, his tone definitely showing relief, and she bit her lower lip. _He'd thought she was with someone_. "Anyway, I'm calling to see if-uh, if you're still in... on that-uh, date we talked about?"

 _Wow,_ he was nervous! _So was she,_ she realized as her heart started to flutter.

"Yeah, definitely! I-ah, when did you have in mind?" She bit her lip, and pushed away from the tree, _she needed to move_. It would probably be inappropriate to sprint into a run, _she'd breathe too hard again_ , so she simply decided to be content with walking, for now. Keeping her mind occupied with putting one foot in front of the other without stumbling. His voice rumbled through her headphones again and she had to duck down her eyes in order to make sure she didn't misstep on a bump in the ground somewhere.

"I was thinking five? I can come and pick you up," he suggested and she ran her hand over her opposite arm to try and control her goosebumps.

"Yeah, that would be great," she agreed, setting steps towards her apartment again.

"Do you have any particular craving today?" he asked and she tried to think about it.

After a few seconds of silence she opened her mouth again, "No, not really. But Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing fancy, please," she bit the inner of her cheeks, hoping he wouldn't judge her for it.

"Of course," he said with an understanding tone. "I already have a place in mind I think you're going to love if you don't already."

She narrowed her eyes at the traffic lights as she waited for the green to light up to cross the road. "Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he teased and she couldn't help but groan. He chuckled in her ears and she couldn't help but think it was the most wonderful thing she'd heard in a long time. "Pick you up at five, until then detective."

His voice was teasing and sending shudders down her back as she finally got to the other side of the road, almost at her building now. He'd hung up before she could say anything back and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She so badly wanted to tease him back, but she had troubles thinking she would come up with anything good in the condition she was in. His voice had led her mind right back into that dream of hers, when his lips had kissed and nipped her skin in places she'd rather never say aloud. _Gosh_ , she was getting herself hot again. Sprinting off she ran the last distance to her building, deciding she would take a cold shower the second she was back to her apartment. _It would be an interesting evening_.

* * *

When Rick came to pick her up she'd been running around her apartment trying to stop the nerves from jumping everywhere. She'd put on makeup and had early decided to let her hair fall down over her shoulders, she'd picked out a dress and then regretted her decision only to pick out jeans and then glance back at the dress. She _had_ said nothing fancy... and she really didn't like having dresses... so, after an inner fight with herself she'd gone with the jeans and a black three-quarter-arm shirt that hugged her upper body. The shirt's neck was one of those low ones that showed off her bare shoulders and collarbone, the only thing interrupting the naked skin was the black bra bands. _There was no way she went without a bra_. Even if a small part of her mind kept yelling she would've loved to see the reaction in his blues when he'd realize she didn't wear any. _Another time_ , she told herself on a breath. _Maybe_.

"Wow, you look... gorgeous," he'd breathed out the second she'd opened the door and she'd immediately flustered, hadn't been prepared to hear him compliment her.

"We should go," she'd mumbled shyly and he'd offered his arm the second she was done locking the door.

The second they'd gotten to the hamburger place she'd laid widened eyes on him and seen him squirm, his free hand had gone into his hair and, _god_ , she'd wished she could run her fingers through it. Before he could say something about them going someplace else she'd told him that Remy's was her favorite place, and his eyes had turned as wide as hers. Because even he had a hard time believing he'd been able to pick the right place just like that. He'd made a small declaration how it must be fate pulling them closer together and she'd rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in fate.

"So, what do you think?" Rick interrupted her thoughts as she bit into her double cheeseburger. _Yes, she was hungry, deal with it_.

"What do I think about what?" she asked as soon as she'd swallowed, holding her hand in front of her mouth to keep his eyes away from her chewing.

"About the burger," he said with an innocent look and she shook her head, amused.

He was trying to act like she'd never been to the place before. "It's okay I guess," she played along and looked at the burger with uncertainty. That was until she heard him chuckle and her lips pulled up in a big smile. "It's amazing, like always," she grinned and so did he.

She had no idea why but it felt so easy with him. There were no strings pulling her back, no walls leaving him on the other side of her, it was as if he'd found a door without even trying. They continued to eat their burgers while they chatted a bit. Kate almost dropped her burger when it occurred to her who he really was, and Rick looked afraid she'd up and leave. But she didn't, _wouldn't_. He was her mother's favorite author. Or, had been. Kate had read a few of his books, _all of them_ , and he teased her for not recognizing him. Actually teased her for being a fan. Well, until she told him, then his mocking grin turned down with a sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head. _He hadn't known_. "It's okay. You've met her, you know." He looked up at her with an interest out of this world. It's the same look he'd given her the whole evening.

"I have?"

She hummed as she nodded her head, putting another fry in her milkshake before eating it. "She went to one of your book signings. But I don't expect you to remember her," she said and she could see him bite his lip.

"I don't remember half of the faces asking for my autograph," he said and she tried to smile reassuringly to him. "Don't remember many of the breasts either," he added and she laughed. She didn't know why, but it made her laugh.

"I'm sure you don't," she teased and she could see the relief in his blues, wondered if he'd hoped for her to smile again.

They changed topic again, this time it was his turn to ask her a bunch of cop-related questions. Apparently he found crime _very_ fascinating, said he loved figuring out the story. When she'd given him a questioning gaze he'd explained.

" _Why_ kill _those_ people? _Why_ kill at all? What _drives_ someone to kill? What's the _story_ behind the kill? Stuff like that."

She wrinkled her forehead in thought. She hadn't thought of it that way, at least not really. Without any warning he reached out and snatched a fry from her plate and she yelled out. "Hey! Don't touch my fries!"

He chuckled while putting the fry in his mouth and she shot daggers through her eyes. She wasn't really mad but she did _not_ appreciate getting her fries stolen by anyone. _Not even his sexy ass_.

"You wanna know what drives someone to kill?" she questioned with the glare stuck on him and he started laughing.

"Okay, bad idea," he gave in, holding up his hands in retreat.

She gave him a nod before she ate the last on her plate. When she was done she looked up at him and noticed his blues stuck on her. Suddenly very self conscious she felt her cheeks blush as she asked him, "What?"

"Nothing," he cleared his throat but she could see the small pinkish color flow onto his cheeks. "So, how come you did end up in that wine cellar last night?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you, I was ready for a night in, didn't even want to go to the party," she told him, taking a sip from her milkshake. "I was looking for a quiet place, and the wine cellar was the only spot I found."

He drank the last of his milkshake and nodded at her explanation, _he could see that_. "It _is_ the only place in that damn house that's quiet during parties," he said and she gave him a questioning look. "I-ah, tend to seek out the quiet whenever someone starts to recognize me," he explained and she 'oh'ed.

"You don't like the fame?" she asked and he narrowed his blues in thought.

"It's..." he sighed, deep in thought. "It's not the fame per say, it's more the 'everyone thinks they know me'-attitude I often get. As if... just because they've read everything said about me in the papers they think they know me." He explained and she nodded. _She could see that_.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence she found him looking at her again, a twinkle in those deep blues that she couldn't really grasp the meaning of. She tilted her head in question and he shook his head, trying to downplay his eyes being glued to her but she wouldn't give this time. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She observed as his cheeks turned a bit more red than earlier, feeling her own heat at the thought of finding it adorable when he blushed, and he met her eyes before he opened his mouth. Her breath hitched when his blues looked so deeply into hers, as if he could see right into her.

"You're beautiful," he said, as if that explained everything, and she felt her cheeks turn hotter. "And you're adorable when you blush," he added and she couldn't help but hide her face in her hands at that. _What was going on? How could he make her flush like this?_

"Stop," she groaned and he chuckled. She spread her fingers in order to peek at him, his lips pulled up in a smile and suddenly she was having flashbacks to the night before. When his lips had claimed hers and she hadn't hesitated to kiss him back.

"You checking me out, detective?" he repeated the same words from yesterday, only this time he got her title correct, and his voice was a teasing one.

This time she decided to be teasing back, dropping her hands from her face she looked him up and down in a very obvious matter, clicking her tongue. "Maybe."

She saw his body tense as he straightened in his seat and she couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips.

"You want desert?" the topic change had her raising one of her eyebrows but he smirked at her with a flicker of his eyes looking down at her body. She immediately bit her lip to keep in the moan his heated gaze sent down her body. _Fuck him_. It was supposed to be meant as a curse, but once the thought was out in her mind she couldn't help but think more at the poor choice of the curse-word. Her dream came back to her in a flash, _this wasn't helping_!

"I don't think I have anything at home," she choked out, clearing her throat to try and gather her thoughts.

"We could always stop at a store on the way," he shrugged his shoulders and she wondered if he really was as calm as he appeared to be or if it was all a charade.

After biting through her lip, feeling the small taste of iron in her mouth, she let go of a breath and agreed. They stood up simultaneously and before she could refuse he put money on the table and grabbed her hand to pull her with him out of the restaurant. His hand sent a heat to her core she wasn't prepared for, and she wondered if he could feel it too or if it was just her. She noticed a constant battle in him though, one second he was as close to her as he could while they strode down the street, the next he was pulling away as if he couldn't stand to be close to her. Every step they took she could feel her excitement increasing, her heart beating in anticipation, and her mind kept racing back to that dream.

"You never did answer my question," he suddenly said and she looked at him to see his blues darken when they met with her hazels.

"Which question?" she asked, biting her lip again, the small sting telling her she shouldn't keep this up if she wanted to keep her lip from bleeding more.

His thumb started thoughtlessly trail the back of her hand and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose or if it was as mindless as it felt. However innocent, it was sending strange, _arousing_ , strings of static through her skin and into her veins. "The one about your hottest, sexual fantasy," his voice was low and sultry and, _god_ , his eyebrow was lifting in a very suggestive move at the same time as his eyes flickered down to her lips. She swallowed hard, tried not to choke on her own arousal filling her body. _How was she supposed to survive this? How was he able to turn her on so furiously with so few words?_ Kate knew she had never felt like this before, so why now? Why _him_?

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Like I said in the beginning, there will be three parts whereof the second part is M-rated while the third is_ just _slightly M. You decide yourself if you want to keep going or not. And I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment/review, I thank you all beforehand. Until next time, xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Reminder this chapter is M-rated._

* * *

Kate's whole body was tingling with anticipation and it really wasn't helping when he kept giving her hot glances and his fingers kept playing with her hand. She'd been surprised, and highly aroused, when he'd asked the same question she managed to escape the evening before. It had taken her a few seconds before she could answer him, had taken her all her power not to drag him into an alley to have her way with him. When she'd finally gathered her mind, gotten back to her senses, she'd smirked and leaned in close. She'd been, _oh so_ , satisfied with the reaction he'd immediately had, his whole body tensing, his eyes darkening with the same lust she was sure he could read in hers. She'd leaned in so close he would be able to feel her scent the same way she could feel his, her lips touching his ear as she whispered.

"Wouldn't you want to know," she'd whispered, with her bedroom voice, before pulling away to walk towards the store she sometimes passed by on her way home.

He'd run after her, grabbing her hand again to send those stupid shockwaves straight to her core.

"No, I'll pay," she snapped the ice cream out of his hands to pull it to her chest. She was determined to not let him pay for everything this evening. Setting off towards the cashier she let go of a small yelp when his arms was suddenly around her waist to pull her flush back into his body. His face dipped down the crook of her neck and she shuddered as she felt his breath reach her skin. "Stop it," she gasped when his lips were suddenly in contact with her skin and he chuckled but let her go.

He followed her to the cashier and she was glad there were no one else there, made it possible for her to immediately be greeted by the man behind the cash register and put the ice cream on the band. She felt her heart flutter when his fingers started playing with the hem of her shirt and she fumbled a little more with her wallet than normally as she pulled out the right amount of cash to the man. Once the man accepted the money and started to ask if she wanted the receipt she simply said 'no' as she took a firm grip on the fingers at her hem with one hand and the ice cream box with her other. Thanking the cashier she dragged Rick with her as she went out of the store.

"So, we got the dessert."

She gave him a look and he grinned at her. _Yes_ , they had the dessert. _But he still had no clue why she chose_ that _dessert._ The smirk growing on her lips had her looking straight ahead again, away from him, as she tugged him with her towards her apartment. _She couldn't wait to see his look_. This time, when they got to her building, she invited him up without hesitation.

It didn't take more than two seconds after the elevator doors closed before she let go of his hand in order to grab his shirt and pull him straight down to crash his lips down to hers. His lips were moving with hers in that same frantic hunger she'd experienced the whole evening, it was making it worse. She almost dropped the ice cream when he suddenly pushed her back into the wall with his body embracing hers.

"Geez," she gasped when his hand trailed down her leg and suddenly she wished she'd chosen the dress. Just the imagination of his hand on her bare skin had her aching for more.

She was so caught up in the heated kiss, in the way his tongue slid over her lower lip, she missed the ding from the elevator. His tongue was so naughtily slinking through her parted lips and she moaned into his mouth.

"Hrm."

Kate would've jerked away from his body if it hadn't been for the wall at her back stopping her from being able to move. She did, however, snap her lips away from his to look at the lady standing outside the elevator, looking at them.

"Oh, hi, miss Wilson," she straightened and put her hands on Rick's chest to push him away slightly.

She could feel her face burn with embarrassment. _She'd been caught by her neighbor!_

"Katherine," the lady nodded, with a small smile pulling at her lips and, _god, this was embarrassing_. "Didn't know you had a man."

The lady winked at her and she _wished_ the elevator floor would just disappear under her feet. She ran her hand through her hair and glanced down to try and get a hold of her burning cheeks.

"It's-ah, it's still new," she mumbled before looking up to see her neighbor look at her with too knowing eyes and so she quickly grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him out of the small square. "We-uh, need to go, ice cream's melting," she held up the small box and tried a smile to the elder woman. "Bye miss Wilson."

The lady chuckled and shook her head. "Bye Katherine."

Kate couldn't unlock the door to her apartment fast enough, immediately pulling the door shut after pushing Rick inside. She leaned her back to her door and tilted her head onto it with a deep sigh, her eyes closed.

"Miss Wilson?"

His voice was way closer than she thought it would be and, opening her eyes, she saw him leaning in, placing his hands on each side of her head in order to trap her body in. His scent was invading her senses and she was already starting to feel the arousal going up again.

"Shut up," she mumbled as he was leaning even closer, grazing his lips against hers.

 _Fuck_ , that was even enticing. _So, damn hypnotizing_. And he was chuckling. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed, you know that? Katherine," he added and she wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, don't call me that." His nose was nudging hers now and her breath hitched. She should be annoyed by him, by the way he'd said her full name, because no one was allowed to call her that. _No one._ The only people getting away with it were her parents and those elderly, including her neighbor, who refused to call people by anything other than their full name. Again, she should be so furious with him, because she was with every other person who did, but somehow he was too irresistible and his closeness was driving her insane.

"'Kay," he laid extra weight on the 'k' before his lips sucked her lower lip into his mouth and started nipping her skin with his teeth.

His body was slowly sinking into hers, trapping her more firmly to the door and she couldn't stop the moan from slipping past her lips and onto his. The way he kissed her, she could _swear_ she'd never been kissed like that before. When he let go of her lower lip he sneaked his tongue inside her mouth and, _fuck_ , he tasted good. He tasted of chocolate milkshake and something that she was sure was entirely him. She didn't even notice the box of ice cream was slipping out of her fingers, while his were trailing down to the hem of her shirt, until it hit the floor with a thud.

He pulled away at the sudden sound and looked down at the source. She couldn't help but chuckle at the surprised look taking over his face and arched her body to push him away from the door. The second she could feel free space between her and the door she pulled slightly away from him in order to bend down and pick up the dessert. When she straightened up again she saw him observing her with deep blues. Reaching for his hand she tangled their fingers and pulled him with her to the kitchen.

"Hold this, will you," she told him and pushed the box towards him.

The second she could feel his grip around it she let go of both it and his hand in order to turn around and pull out a drawer. She took out a spoon, feeling there wouldn't be a need for a second one, and closed the drawer again. She felt her heart picking up in speed, her anticipation racing high, and when she turned around she saw him eyeing her ass. _He'd been checking her out_. Smirking she turned around to see his eyes lift up to hers.

"Checking me out huh, Castle?" she teased and could see his blues darken at her mention of his last name.

She bit her lip, it was still tingling and she wondered if her lips were as swollen as she thought. His kisses were definitely something she could live with, preferably every day.

"Come on," she gripped his shirt and led him towards her bedroom.

"What about the ice cream?" he asked when he saw the bed.

She raised her brow at him in a suggestive flicker and she could see the shudder going down his spine. Walking over to the bed she put down the spoon on her night table before turning to him to take the ice cream from him.

"You wanted to know about my hottest sexual fantasy right?" she asked, putting the box on the night table and turned around to close the distance between their bodies.

He swallowed hard and she let her fingers raise to his shirt, started unbuttoning with seducing movements. It shocked her when his hands suddenly wrapped around her wrists to pull her hands away from him, he walked her backwards until her knees came in contact with the edge of her bed and carefully followed her body down as she fell onto the bed. His body was pushing hers into the mattress and his lips crashed onto hers before she could think twice. The second his hands let go of her wrists she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair, one hand staying in his thick, smooth hair while the other went down to touch the small hairs in the back of his neck.

Her whole body shuddered when she suddenly felt his fingers sneak under her shirt, pulling it up as his fingertips touched her naked skin. She moaned when his lips left hers in order to nip her skin down to her throat, there he quickly found her pulse and sucked on it until he had to pull away to get her shirt off of her. Obediently she let go of his hair and nape in order to raise her hands, filling the material of her shirt being pulled off by his teasing fingers had her core ache for him. _Fuck_ , _how would she survive?_ Once her upper body was free from her shirt she felt his lips return to her skin, this time he attacked her collarbone. Nipping, sucking and, _shit_ , he was licking and blowing and that felt _so good_ and _so weird_ at the same time. At the same time she could feel his fingers wander and her breathing hitched several times before he had unbuttoned her jeans. She threw her hands into her sheets to be able to grip _something_ when his fingers were sliding down, into her panties and touched her wet arousal.

"Fuck." The expletive left her mouth before she could bite her lip hard enough to stop it.

His fingers were sliding through her wetness and her hips jerked at the tingles it sent, her body arching for more as she could feel his lips smirk against her collarbone.

"You're so wet," he mumbled against her skin and if she hadn't felt so blissed she would've hit him for the pride evident in his voice.

But his fingers were teasing at her entrance and, _fuck_ , that was t00 distracting. His wet kisses trailed down over her bra and she gasped when his tongue ran over her still clothed nipple. His fingers stopped and she whimpered at the loss of his touch. It didn't take long before his fingers hooked into the jeans at her hips to start pull them down, and she lifted her hips to help him shimmy off her pants. Once the only thing covering her were her panties and bra she was surprised he pulled away completely in order to look down at her body, his eyes making her whole body burn with the flush. She couldn't help but start feeling a bit self conscious, why would he stare so long?

"You're staring," she commented and he chuckled as he looked like he was getting back to his sense. _Had her body distracted him?_

"You're beautiful," he leaned down over her again, his face so close to hers their noses were nudging.

She felt her face blush furiously and she set her hand on the back of his neck to pull him down, crashing his lips to hers. This time she returned the favor of sucking his lower lip into her mouth and she gasped when his fingers were once again trailing down to her panties. She bent one of her knees in order to roll them around, straddling his hips as she starts fumbling with his shirt. She kissed every small patch of skin as it became available to her. Her lips trailing down his stomach and she could feel his body tense with the same anticipation she felt electrifying her blood.

She started pulling at the belt in his pants and it didn't take long before he was as naked as she was, the only thing separating their naked skins from each other being each of their underwear. He rolled her over again, pushing his body into hers. His hips were grinding against hers and his hard member hit her center in a way that made her moan his name along with a couple expletives. She arched her back when she felt his fingers play at her sides, sneaking behind her back the second he had the space, his fingers unclasping her bra.

Before he could put his mouth on her breast she opened her mouth, "Wait." He immediately stopped, everything, and looked up at her with a small fear clear in his blues. It took her a second to realize he was thinking she was changing her mind. _She was definitely not_. So, she smiled at him as reassuringly as she could before reaching for the ice cream box and spoon. She could feel his eyes on her as she wiggled her way into a half seated position, him still between her legs, and she opened the box. Putting away the lid she looked at the halfway melted ice cream with a small smirk and glanced up at him with a suggestive flick of her brow.

"Wait, you wan... _oh,_ " he started but hummed with his lips pulling up in a naughty grin.

He grabbed the spoon away from her, along with the box, and she shuddered when he didn't hesitate to fill the spoon with the cold dessert and let it drip onto her breasts. She licked her lips, pulling her lower into her mouth to bite onto it, and felt her nipples harden at the cold. He let ice cream land all over her upper body, using the spoon smooth it out. Once he was satisfied with his work he put the box and spoon back to her night table before digging in.

His tongue licked her skin between her breasts before latching onto one of them, his tongue started to swirl around her nipple and immediately sent shockwaves down her body, into her core. She started squirming under his ministrations and when he started teasing his fingers along the hem of her panties she swore under her breath again. He was going to make her come without even pushing inside her, if he kept on going like this. He kept licking and sucking every inch of her upper body free from the ice cream he'd poured and once she was as good as clean she pushed him over, putting her lips to his ear.

"My turn," she whispered with a nip to his earlobe.

"Wh..." she kissed his mouth shut as she reached for the ice cream.

She pulled his boxers out of the way and gave him a small questioning look, to which he nodded. She had no intentions of pushing him away and she needed to make sure he was okay with her actions, because if he wasn't she wouldn't push. But since he didn't seem to mind she started pouring the melted ice cream over his manhood, seeing him twitch at the sudden cold. The smirk entering her lips was wicked as she could see the shocked excitement in his blues. It reminded her of the first time she'd tried ice cubes and she felt a jolt in her belly hoping he was enjoying this as much as she was. Once she was done with the ice cream she put away the dessert and its spoon before wrapping her lips around him to suck off the tasty cold. His groan and the small thrust of his hips upwards had her pushing her fingers into his thighs, torturing him by demanding him to be still as she swiped her tongue around his hard member.

"Fuck, Kate," he hissed, his voice dripping with arousal.

She could _feel_ how aroused he was and she felt pleasure from it, knowing she had the power to turn him on like this. Just like he had the power to turn her on so furiously. He was gripping the sheets the same way she'd done just a few minutes earlier, probably having the same need to grip something, _anything_ , just like she had. Suddenly she felt his fingers trail to her cheek, slightly pushing and she let him slip out of her mouth. He cursed again and when she looked up at him she could see his eyes being clenched shut in a try to control himself. She had a sudden urge to see how far she could take it before her lost all sense of control, when he wouldn't be able to fight against the pleasure anymore. _Another time_ , she decided. _Because there_ will _be another time_.

"You're wicked, you know that?" he asked but she could tell he wasn't really asking for an answer, couldn't stop but provide one anyway.

"Oh, you only know the half of it." It was mostly a tease, her smirk having the effect she was hoping for. His throat moving with the hard swallow and his eyes darkening to depths she hadn't been able to imagine his blues could turn to. Without warning he pushed her onto her back again, his lips crashing onto hers and his tongue was immediately inside her mouth. Stroking and teasing and tasting and, _fuck,_ how did he remove her panties without her noticing? She didn't notice until one of his fingers was pushing inside her, stroking her walls as he moved it back and forth, creating a beautiful friction that had her gasping for air.

As she was sucking air into her lungs his lips started moving down to her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking and she was cursing because he would leave way too visible hickeys and love bites but at the moment she _didn't care_ , it felt _too good_! She felt herself clenching around his fingers, _when did he slip in a second?_ , and she didn't have time to tell him before she cried out in pleasure. He plunged his fingers in and out of her, keeping her on a high for several seconds before he slowed down to let her catch her breath. When she came down she moved her fingers into his hair to pull him up to her lips again. His fingers slipped out of her but didn't go far at all, instead they trailed to the back of her thigh to pull her leg around him and she really didn't mind at all because he was suddenly poking, _oh so deliciously_ , at her entrance.

"Condom?" he asked all of a sudden at her lips and she cursed herself for almost forgetting.

"Yes, night... table drawer," she gasped and he moved above her to reach for the said drawer.

She didn't notice the small hitch in his movements because they were so small and she was too aroused to notice such a small notion. He found the package and then it didn't take long before he had put on the rubber, immediately teasing her entrance with a smirk on his lips.

"Fuck, just stick it..." she didn't get to finish before he cut her off with the thrust of his hips, sliding into her in a slow torturous way that had her writhing under him in pleasure. She moaned his name and gasped when he was as deep he could, he was filling her completely and so utterly perfectly, every movement stroking her every inch. He started moving out and in and their lips locked together again, their teeth clashing at the impact. She rolled her hips in rhythm with his, and she smiled when she felt him starting to lose control. Her fingers was clasping his naked skin, probably leaving marks on back the same way he'd left marks on her neck. "Yes, harder," she breathed into his mouth and it was like something snapped. His thrusts hardened and fastened and she was a moaning _mess_ under him, she had no clue how he was undoing her, _oh so_ , easily. Her insides were already clenching around him again and she could feel him twitch inside her, getting slightly bigger before they both burst out in pleasure.

Their hips kept moving but in a much less frantic manner, slowing down but making sure to enjoy every stroke to the fullest. When they came to a halt she felt him carefully losing to his wavering arms and knees, letting half his body push her down in the mattress as he couldn't hold himself up anymore. She was shocked to feel her whole body welcome his weight, his warmth and stickiness not bothering her the slightest. _Not like it usually did_. Actually, her arms wrapped around him, keeping him close and she wasn't uncomfortable about feeling him softening inside her. As soon as he had rested long enough, though, he pulled out of her and rolled over to pull her onto his upper body. She found herself hustling into him, her head on his shoulder, nose almost buried into his neck, her hand on his chest and her leg tangled with his. Her breathing matched his, both calming down with deep breaths and she could almost swear their heart beat in the same rhythm too. _Impossible_. She would've rolled her eyes and shaken her head if she wasn't so damn tired all of a sudden. He had _worn her out_. How was that even possible? Most times when she actually gave into her desires the guy were never able to give her exactly what her body had been craving. _So, how had he?_

"Can I stay?" his voice was a gentle whisper through her bedroom and she thought she could hear a small fear in it. _Was he afraid she'd kick him out?_

"Yeah," she whispered back. "I mean, I'm too sleepy to throw you out anyway," she teased and felt his body shudder at the small chuckle leaving his lips.

Before she knew it she felt his lips in her hair, kissing her sweetly, and without her permission her eyes fell shut. Her body was aching in a satisfying way she only felt after one of her yoga classes or training in the gym at the precinct. She was slowly feeling herself letting go, her mind drifting, and she grunted in disagreement when she suddenly felt his body wiggle away from her in bed. _She wasn't usually a cuddler so_ why _did she care?!_ She didn't like his warmth slowly disappearing from her, her arm clutching around his waist to show how much she disapproved him leaving. She heard a low rumbling and it took her brain a second longer than usual to understand he was chuckling.

"I'll be right back, Kate, let me go clean up," he whispered between the rumbling vibrations of his chest and she sighed, loosening her grip to let him go.

She really should take a shower, _shower with him?_ , but she couldn't find the strength in her to raise from the bed. It didn't take long before she felt him slip into the bed again, pulling up the covers to let it drape over their naked bodies. The second he was done shifting she found herself crawling right back to him, using his chest as a pillow, his heart turning into her lullaby.

"Until tomorrow, Kate," he whispered into her hair, kissing her softly.

She wanted to comment, ask why he didn't just say 'night', but she was too tired. And it wasn't long before she was overtaken by the darkness, the night continuing in a sedated, dreamless comfort.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thanks for all your previous reviews and hope I'm not disappointing lol, next part will be the last, and even though I'm not sure whether it's finished or not I hope to publish it maaybe on Sunday. Anyway, until next time, xxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I said Sunday, but I caved. Here you go and I'd say this chapter is mildly M-rated._

* * *

Waking up the next day was harder than usual. Kate felt sedated, drowsy and, _oh so,_ sore. It wasn't a painful kind of sore, but one you definitely noted and couldn't get rid of. She could feel her whole body singing with what she'd done the evening before, _and_ once or twice during the way too early morning. They'd eaten more of the melted ice cream, it was all dripping but they had both been too aroused to care. She smiled at the memory, pulling up her hand to drowsily rub her eyes to wake up faster. She couldn't feel him in bed with her so she wanted to open her eyes to see if at least his clothes were there. Even though she would never admit to it, it would shake her heart if she found him gone. Opening her eyes slightly she was surprised to see him standing at the end of her bed, his lips pulled up in a stupid grin. It was contagious, she noticed, her lips pulling up as she laid her hand over her eyes to try and get away from the light shining into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her voice hoarse after their few rounds of moaning and sleep.

"Watching you sleep," he answered honestly and Kate felt her cheeks blush deeply. "Is that creepy?" he asked and she bit her lip, lifting her hand to sneak a peek at him. He'd put on his boxers, hadn't cared for putting on his shirt nor his pants. He looked so handsome.

"A little," she replied and he came closer, walking beside the bed until he could sit down beside her. "Good thing you're cute."

She hadn't really meant for the confession to get out but once it was she didn't hide from his blue gaze. They were gentle and his mouth was pulled up in a big grin, it was making her whole body flush with a warmth she didn't recognize.

"How do you feel?"

She couldn't help but chuckle, which immediately shot a sting of soreness down her body and she shook her head. "I feel great," she told him and he held out his hand in order to stroke back a stray of hair from her face. "And sore."

He chuckled and ran a hand down her naked arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Me too," he said with a grin. "I took the leverage to shower, hope that's okay," he said with a careful look.

"Mhmm," she nodded and bent her arms in order to push herself into a sitting position, her arms singing with exhaustion. The covers slipped off her upper body and she felt a jolt of amusement in her chest when she saw his eyes immediately shoot to her naked breasts. She raked her fingers through her hair before she bent forward the few inches of space between them in order to peck his lips once. _Mmm_. He smelled of her shampoo, and it was strange how warm and tingly she got at the thought of him in her shower, not hesitating to use the same shampoo and soap that she did. "I should shower too," she mumbled as she pulled away.

He hummed, his eyes opening up to look softly into hers. "You know, I could always help you. Rub soap onto places you can't reach," he suggested and she had to bite her lower lip to not fly at him immediately.

How was he doing that? Conjuring up images that had her insides scream for him, _and they'd only just met two days ago_. Her belly kept tingling at the thought of the things he could make her feel, like no one had made her feel before.

"I don't know, I think I'm pretty flexible enough to reach everywhere," she teased, trying to keep her grin from showing as his eyes displayed both excitement and disappointment.

"Less of a stretch if I get to help you," he shrugged with a suggestive glance down her body. _Fuck_.

After a few microseconds of constant battle in her mind she let go of a deep sigh, giving up, and grabbed his arm to pull him with her as she headed for the shower. She was laughing when she managed to lead him into the shower without stepping out of his boxers, hearing him groan at the realization his boxers got soaked. He shut her off by putting his mouth on hers, tongue sneaking past and then it didn't take long before the boxers were off. He had her pushed up on the wall and, _fuck_ , he had her come undone within minutes.

The water tripling down on their skin had her remembering why they were there in the first place, but before she could say anything about cleaning he was already pulling away to grab the soap. He held his word, rubbed soap into her back, her legs, her belly. She moaned again when he got to her breasts, but he didn't arouse, had no intentions of taking it further again, he was smooth and gentle, making sure she got clean after the ice cream mess they'd created.

He massaged shampoo into her hair, and the action felt so intimate, so personal that she couldn't help but think she should be afraid, should be closing herself off by telling him she could do it herself. But it felt so right, so comfortable, so completely and utterly amazing that she couldn't find it in herself to stop him. He kissed her face too, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her lips. It was like he couldn't stay away from her too long and frankly she couldn't find it in herself to want him to stop, she liked it too much. She liked _him_ too much. _God, what was he doing to her?_ He rinsed her hair under the spray of water and once he was done he kissed her lips sweetly.

"There, all cleaned," he whispered against her lips before tangling his fingers with hers.

"Mmm, we should probably eat something," she hummed and he chuckled.

"I could make pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, anything you like."

She chuckled at that, and they went out of the shower with smiles on their faces. He handed her a towel and they started drying themselves before they started for the bedroom. She joked about lending him panties and wasn't surprised when he said he appreciated the offer but had a feeling they wouldn't be big enough, hip-wise that was. It had her laughing, and he put on his pants and shirt while she simply put on panties, yoga-pants and a loose shirt. She didn't care for a bra, she wasn't going anywhere right now so why bother? Besides, the look he gave her when she simply slipped on the shirt without it had her belly jolt with a tease.

He ended up making pancakes and since he wouldn't let her help him, even though she complained about it being _her_ kitchen, she went back into her bedroom to clean up the mess they'd made with the ice cream. They might've tried being extremely careful to lick, or suck, or eat, it up before it could reach the sheets but even then they'd managed to get some dripping down their skin and onto the sheets. She put the sheets along with the cases for her cover and pillows in a pile on the floor, changed it quickly so she wouldn't have to do it before going to bed later on. Just when she put back the pillows in place she felt his arms slide around her. She couldn't stop the blossoming smile on her lips, especially not when his chin landed over her shoulder, his hands connecting at her belly to pull her closer.

"Pancakes are ready," he murmured into her ear and she hummed, placing her hands onto his. _Why did it feel so normal being surrounded by him?_ "You wanna eat now or should I help you take the sheets to the washer?"

She shook her head, turning in his arms in order to put her arms around his neck. Her whole body was singing with the sudden tingles of... she didn't know what it was, but it felt both great and scary. Looking into his blue eyes she could almost swear he felt it too, whatever _it_ was. "Let's go eat." But before she pulled away she made sure to raise on her toes to peck his lips once, twice. _God, it felt good_.

They didn't exactly eat in complete silence, though they didn't make it their mission to avoid it either. And she couldn't stop but think how domestic it all seemed. If someone would've looked into her apartment, looked at the way they talked, teased and ate together, she had a feeling they would assume they were living together. The thought scared her, but at the same time he was making her laugh and she was wondering how that was even possible. He made her feel safe and even though it scared her he _made her feel safe_. She even let him _feed_ her at one point and she'd _never_ done that before, had always smacked the guy's hand away if they tried. _This was so weird_.

"By the way, when did you try ice cream for the first time?" he asked before he put the last piece of pancake in his mouth, watching her with shy but curious eyes.

She chuckled. "What are we? Playing twenty questions again?" She teased and his eyes lit up again.

"If that's what it take," he shrugged his shoulders and she bit her lips to keep a laugh from escaping.

"I've actually never tried ice cream before," she confessed and she saw his eyes widen with surprise. "I usually just use ice cubes but you said you wanted ice cream. So I thought, why not?" Shrugging her shoulders she saw his eyes twinkle with excitement as his adam's apple bobbed at the hard swallow.

"Ice cubes?" he questioned and she quirked her eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime."

He nodded excitedly and she felt her cheeks flush with the laughter bubbling up her chest. She looked down at the last of her pancakes and carefully ate as she let her hair fall down, becoming a kind of wall, protecting her from his gaze. He was staring at her again, as if he hadn't stared at her enough, and she didn't look up at him until her plate was empty.

"Maybe you could show me what you do with that vibrator too."

She almost choked on her coffee as her eyes went wide with absolute horror. "What?"

He just smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes, _had he been snooping around?!_ She would _kill_ him.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," he said innocently and she put together the plate to get away from the table.

"I don't," she lied easily, putting her dishes in the machine to distract herself.

She ignored looking back at him but could easily hear when he pushed his chair away from the table and set his feet towards her. To avoid him she pretended to put away some of the things he'd used for the pancakes, tried to ignore the question he'd brought up. _When had he even... where was it?_ She tried to think, _which boxes would he have to go through to find it?_

The sudden presence of his chest at her back had her slightly jumping and he was chuckling with his lips to her ear, chills running down her spine. She suddenly realized he had called her name a couple times, tried to get her attention but when simply calling her name hadn't worked he'd decided to approach her.

"What are you thinking about?" his lips nibbled at her ear as he spoke and she shuddered. "The vibrator?" his voice was low, sultry and teasing and she _elbowed_ him because... well, she didn't know what to _do_ or what to _say_.

"What makes you even _think_ that I have a vibrator?" she questioned, turning around to push him slightly away and give him an stern glare.

He smirked, his eyes filled with amusement and mischief, and, _she didn't like this at all_. "I saw it." _Oh, she would definitely kill him_. "Yesterday." _Wait... he'd been with her the whole..._ "When you told me to get the condom." _Oh. Shit, shit shit shit shit._ "In your night table drawer." She felt her cheeks burn with fire and she ran a hand through her hair. _Fuck_.

She started to walk away from him, but didn't get far before he caught her by her arm, pulling her back to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. No matter how adorable you are when you blush," he only whispered the last part but since he was searching for her eyes and his face was so close it would've been impossible for her to _not_ hear him. "And in my defense I thought it wouldn't be embarrassing considering you literally let me lick ice cream off your body," he actually looked down, and not as in at her body but as if he was actually feeling sorry for his comments.

She took a deep breath before she bit her cheek. Why did she feel flustered? Like he said, she _had_ just let him lick ice cream off her skin, sucking her breasts and, really, was him knowing she owned a vibrator any worse?

"It's... okay," she said and he shook his head, meeting her eyes.

"No, I shouldn't have assumed you'd be okay with it. I should've waited until like, the fifth date or something."

She felt herself perk up at that, her eyes going slightly wider and her heart filling with warmth, beating a little bit faster.

"A fifth date?"

She watched as he swallowed, his body squirming a bit as he tried to come up with a good answer to the assumption he'd done. It was actually kind of amusing, watching him get flustered, his cheeks turning a light pink. He looked cute. He wasn't _only_ this hot, handsome and sexy guy but could be quite adorable and gentle and sweet.

"I-uh... was kind of hoping for... I-uh," he stuttered and shut his mouth after not finding the words to say.

Smiling she stepped closer to him again, letting his arms go around her hips so she could lay her hands on his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be a writer, Richard Castle? I think you're having troubles with your words," she teased, her hands sneaking up and around his neck.

"Oh, shush," he half-groaned and leaned down to kiss her lips. _So sweet_ , she was feeling lightheaded. The hands on her back drew her closer and she couldn't help but start threading her fingers through his hair.

This kiss wasn't heated or arousing, but it was just as deep and passionate as the other kisses they'd shared and she was losing her breath against his lips. It didn't take long before she had to pull away, and when she heard his panting breath she had a feeling he was out of breath too. Their foreheads were left to touch, none of them really wanting to pull away. Kate couldn't help but think of them as magnets, it was like they were attracted to each other in a magnetic force kind of way.

"Will you go out with me again? Ooh, how about I visit you at work?" he started rambling about all the things he could do if she let him know which precinct she worked at. Said he could shadow her to see what it's like to be a homicide detective. "I could even bring you flowers," that had her jerking away from him with a narrowed gaze and one of her fingers pulling slightly at his ear.

"Bring me flowers and you're dead," she threatened and he chuckled until she twirled his ear a bit, then he was whimpering, his eyes begging her to let go.

"Okay, okay okay, I won't, I won't." He promised and she released his ear, his own hand immediately rubbing it. "But I'll bring you coffee and a kiss to your lips." She headed for his ear again but he pulled away with a horrid yelp. "Yikes! Okay! Only coffee," he held out his hands in surrender.

She couldn't stop but laugh at his reaction, which had his lips turn up in a grin. Before she could really react he was leaning down and pecking her smiling lips again, and again, and again. She was sure he could feel how swollen her lips were, she hadn't kissed or been kissed this much since... _she couldn't remember when_. His fingers were dangerously trailing just beneath her shirt, tickling her skin at the hem of her yoga pants. When his lips stopped their assault on hers she felt his forehead land on hers, his fingers gently clenching at her hips, his thumbs soothing over her skin and the act was way _too intimate_ but so _nice_ she couldn't find it in herself to pull away.

"Soo," he dragged out on the word and she opened her eyes to meet with his blues. "What do you want to do today?"

Biting her lip she wanted to tell him what her original plans had been, to go into work early despite her captain's orders and see if they had caught a case, but even if he'd respect her plans and left, she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. She didn't want to admit it but she wanted to spend the day with him, didn't really matter what they did, as long as she got to spend time with him. _How was he able to have this spell on her?_ She didn't understand where all these feelings were coming from. As she was trying to figure out what to say she saw his eyes searching in hers, and she got this weird belief that he could see right through her. It looked as though he was looking straight into her soul and was reading her like a book. So, before she could come up with something to say, he was already opening his mouth again.

"How about we just hang out and take the day as it comes, see where it leads us?"

She didn't need to think long to know the answer to that, and when she nodded he didn't wait to lean down and kiss her lips again. She couldn't wait to see where the day would lead them, where this _thing_ between them would take them. She couldn't wait, but she did have a feeling it would be worth it. The journey to finding out would be worth it. And to think, the whole journey had started when she gave in to play twenty questions.

 _THE END_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you all so much for all reviews and I'm so glad you seem to have enjoyed this sequel as much as you enjoyed the first one shot! On to other matters I'm still working on the multi-chap, and thanks to this small sidetrack I haven't gotten far lol. But I will continue with it soon enough and might perhaps sidetrack again with another one shot or two before I get to actually publishing it... as usual. Anyway, thanks again! Until next time, xxxxx_


End file.
